


I Even (Under)Fell Off the Woof

by Pokey



Series: The New Wolfrisk Movies [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And yet I also love dick waaaay more than is normal for a gay woman, Animal Transformation, Because they always lose themselves during the change, But being the squeamish virgin i am i was too afraid to make sure, But it's just for the sake of makin' more werewolves, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara fantasizes about having a threesome involving Asriel's adult self, Chara is about as fucked up as the monsters, Chara is an advocate of Konosuba Gender Equality, Chara used to fuck Asriel when they were both originally alive, F/M, For example I (as you can probably tell) can very rarely not have penetration and be satisfied, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk isn't very socially aware and is a bit physically abusive to their partner as a result, Full Moon, Ha ha i didn't know where the hymen was when i wrote this, I am one of the gayest straight people i know, I guess "gay but with a lot of straight tendencies" works best, I guess it's not too noticeable but given fronk's age it shouldn't have done the thing, I just thought it was a little ball at the end of the cave that explodes upon contact with weiner, I love the female body more than is normal for a gay woman (that's probably the auts tho), I sound like Lloyd Hanson, I think I might have too much testosterone in me, I think?, I wrote it because I wanted to, Ironically lesbian porn is the least interesting sexually (when not written) its just cute, Like most of the monsters they have a hard shell and a soft interior, Lycanthropy makes you sexy, M/M, No Fluff, Okay nvm I'm one of the straightest gay people i know, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Porn, Scratches and bites are only poisonous in wolf form, Self-Indulgent, Sex, So by making their body so awesome it's increasing its chances of producing an heir, So they can't sabotage themselves, The citizens of Underfell are pure but the things they're willing to do aren't quite so, Their human form doesn't have any LV but their wolf form is something like LV4, They still come though, Underfell Asriel, Underfell Chara, Underfell Frisk, Underfell Sans, Underfell Toriel - Freeform, Unlike UT Wolfrisk (I don't chuckle) they can't remember being a werewolf, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Were-Creatures, When the full moon comes around they forget everything they know about being a werewolf, but reproductive cells are always tainted, the guilt they feel for moments like those never goes away, they always regret it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokey/pseuds/Pokey
Summary: So, even though they've been out of the Underground for years, Frisk only just found out a few weeks ago that they're not completely human. This is obviously completely untrue, but it seems like it could, maybe? be? Even Papyrus says it's true, and he'd sooner sell his brother than dishonor himself with such blatant lies.Chara came to them a few minutes ago, and asked them to please prepare for the coming night. They still didn't quite believe them, but they agreed to their request. ...They did prepare a little surprise for their baby though, since this is their room. If Chara was gonna stare, might as well give them something to look at, heh heh heh.Uh... why did they put these chains on, again? Their memories are slipping right through their fingers....Huh? What are they doing chained to the wall?---Look sorry for spamming Charisk smut but fuck me there just ain't enough of it.Also, I wanted to explore some different ideas for how lycanthropy maybe could work in quote-unquote "my world," and by doing this I can open the door to exploring the land of Edge, so here's Underfell Lycantale(?). Keep in mind, this is an entirely self-indulgent composition.





	I Even (Under)Fell Off the Woof

**Author's Note:**

> I get self-conscious about whether or not my content feels same-y. I don't know if it is for sure, but I hope not.

If there's one thing Chara dreads more than any other, it would probably be the Full Moon, because Frisk turns into something that isn't them. It hurts them, so, so much, but that's hardly it. It's inconvenient for all parties involved, and it scares poor, confused Frisk every time, because they always... change, right as the transformation begins. The traumatic experience shakes them so bad, they go from sarcastic, bitchy human to frightened, confused changeling. When the Full Moon starts showing up in the sky at night, Frisk almost immediately forgets about the curse even existing -- a self-defense mechanism set by the wolf to prevent Frisk from doing anything that could hinder the following night, and as a side effect, they might not be ready. If Frisk is not prepared, meaning that they still have their clothes on when it begins, then they have to suck it up, and lock themselves up with 'em on, knowing that their clothes will be as good as useless when they come to the next day.

If Chara was lucky, they'd be able to hide Frisk from the Moon's rays, but Frisk would always get so sick and feverish every time they try, in a manner similar to the effects of withdrawal. They would be throwing up, sweating bullets, and begging Chara to just please let the moonlight in. Even though they themselves did not know why, they'd tug against the chains that bound them, begging, sometimes even crying and sobbing for the curtain to be pulled back. The Wolf had more or less absolute control over their urges, and by extension, all impulse-based decisions, so it could make the change seem like the only option. They most definitely can not be trusted if the moon is out. They are a manipulator, though they may not realize it.  
  
Chara knocks on a bedroom door, hoping to check in on them, keep them company (if they end up not feeling like getting up again). It's getting late, and Toriel is probably still with her therapist. Ah, well, at least that means we'll eventually only have one mentally unstable house member. Frisk's probably tied themselves up by now. Probably lost their memory already, so Chara will have to be on guard.  
  
"Chara?" Frisk perks up, seeing their mate peek through the door. "Thank goodness you're here." The look of relief then fades back to the usual "hyphen underscore hyphen" neutral face, and they whip their head back, to flip their thick, dark bangs away from their face. Their hands are being held to the wall by thick, enchanted shackles.  
  
"...Get over here and take these chains off. Somebody thought it'd be funny to leave me locked up in nothing but fetish gear." Chara walks past them, ignoring their demands, and brushes the curtain aside, briefly, examining the sky. "Hey! Where're you going? Augh, quit stargazing an' help me!"  
  
They roll their eyes, then let the curtain go, turning to stare at Frisk's carefully folded red and black sweater atop the bed, before walking over to it and sitting down. Frisk had a corset on underneath the jumper, the sly devil. They must have known that Chara would want to be able to ogle them, in exchange for the elder having to deal with their confused bitching.

Upon feeling the shift in weight, a certain special kitty cat wakes up, and stretches. Chara giggles, watching the cat stretch, before reaching over to pet the cat as it strolls on over: good old Latte (Choco might be clawing up the furniture elsewhere). Frisk probably let him stay in here so their eventual amnesiac self wouldn't be so lonely.  
  
Unamused, the would-be Wolfman sighs, and lets their head drop. _God, "Choco Latte." Horrible._  
  
"Wait." Frisk looks up again, thinking about how casual they're being about the situation. "You're not _in_ on this, are you?" Poor kid.  
  
They flex their toes angrily, reaching out to try and throttle Chara as they jump to conclusions, before wiggling their gloved fingers, making a strangled sound in the back of their throat, and giving up.  
  
"What the fuck, Chara? ...Why would you lock me up? Why? When did you even get these?" They pull at the wall again, trying to get free. Then again. "Wait-- you were still afraid I would leave you, weren't you? Even though I _told_ you I _wouldn't_ \--!" The chains rustle as they attempt to get up.  
  
"Hush..." Chara is resting their head on their palms, hunched over onto their knees, looking on with an air of somberness to them. They've long since gotten tired of saying 'you're a werewolf,' only to get incredulousness and skepticism.

"Fuck off, go die," Frisk grumbles, and squirms. They've got on leggings and arm-length gloves (both translucent black) as well, Chara notices after looking at where their hands struggle with the handcuffs.  
  
Seconds pass, and the whole time, this poor, pitiful creature struggles to free itself. With a clipped grunt of frustration, the kid temporarily goes slack, slumping as they recuperate. Their skin's been heating up, because it's getting rather red.  
  
"Man, tugging on those chains really worked me up." Frisk is glancing at their bicep. "I've been burning up for the last minute, dude."  
  
They try to escape again, but soon, they get too feeble to continue, and they begin panting. A wave of something resembling heat stroke washes over them, or perhaps their stomach is simply overheating. Either way, their strength seems to be sapped away by this moment of illness.  
  
"F...fuck, man, I'm... not feelin' too hot...  
  
"My stomach hurts..." Frisk groans, their leggings creasing as they pitifully curl their legs up. Their head falls between their knees, and their shins are hugged by gloved fingers, as the sunlight dwindles, and the moon grows stronger.  
  
They stay like that for a while, beginning to shiver. The deep, dark grey-blue paint of the bedroom only becomes deeper, and the red blanket starts to seem more of a muted brown. It's gotten so dark that the nightlight from Frisk's bathroom came on.

Frisk's breathing sounds like they're about to vomit, and when they next speak, it feels even more likely that this is the case.  
  
"C-C-Chara," they start. "I-I, I, I can't, I--" They swallow. "Let me out, _please_." Chara looks at them sadly.

"No."

"No?!" A flash of panic shows in their voice, but that turns into a nervous fury. "What d'ya mean no?!" They stagger to their feet, standing wobbly before they go bow-legged, and fall to their knees. "After all I've done for you, all the shit you made me admit to?

"You wanna keep me trapped in your room, like a fucking _dog_?" Chara giggles at the unintentional joke before they can stop themselves, but Frisk doesn't realize this. They don't understand; to them, it just feels like an affirmation of their fear, and distracts them from the initial need to look at the giant white orb shining outside. "Fine. That's okay." Their voice is shaking. "You can do whatever. I don't give a fuck. Just-- Please don't ask me to kiss you, though.

"I, I..." They blink, and blink, but they can't stop it. Their vision is blurring.  
  
"I don't think I'd like it very much anymore." Chara's eyes snap back open then, and the kid flinches (welp, time to add that reaction to the list of 'things that make Chara feel like the scum of the earth'). Tears are quickly streaking down Frisk's face, their neck, slipping down their pillowy breasts, squeezing into the deep valley between them, down into their tight, well-decorated red corset, the article reminiscent of the Rococo period. They can't wipe their face without making it obvious either, so they have to let it happen, hoping (but not really believing) Chara won't see. Dammit.  
  
"Frisk, that's not true at all!" Chara gets off of the bed, getting onto their knees and scooting across the shag carpeting over to them. Gently lifting their chin, they can see that Frisk is an absolute sweaty, disheveled wreck: their hair is matted to their glistening clammy skin, their breathing is ragged and whining, but even now their beauty shines through. "That isn't why you're here," they say, softly, pushing their frizzed-out bangs away from their bloodshot eyes. Their skin lacks paleness, instead displaying a lovely reddish brown color, reminiscent of their fellow natives (who put this curse on them; fuck humans, serves them right, they hope Wolfman Frisk wiped them out after their first time, no no, stop thinking that way), and is so soft and precious.

"Why? Why then," they say, rattling the chains. Their body, as a side effect of transforming back and forth so many times, is absolutely god-tier. They know it's the wolf's genes, infecting their DNA and changing them, because in the Underground, when the number of changes had yet to pass the 100 marker, they were destined to maintain a pudgy, rounded Apple figure. Chara could tell. They're an _expert_.  
  
(Frisk's sobbing temporarily pauses, and they grasp their gurgling stomach, before their cheeks puff up, and they turn to relieve themselves, vomiting in the bucket their past self had left for them.)  
  
"You wouldn't believe me. ...believe me if I told you, that is." Now, though, after they've been a werewolf for ten years, they had been irreparably altered. When puberty started kicking in, their chest pushed out a little, and remained there indefinitely. That was that, right? Nope. After almost two years without a single change, Frisk managed to escape both Chara's and Toriel's grasp, ran outside, and practically had an orgasm just from getting caught in the unadulterated lunar beams (they actually did orgasm when the tail came out). It was too late. They transformed completely in less than a minute (a record time that they still have yet to best), which was fast enough to let them escape long enough to kill two humans, and wound a third one. A child of about thirteen had escaped, and he would've turned, from the scratch in his little shoulder, if Sans hadn't covertly vaporized him before the poison could take effect. One thorough government cover-up later, and a purposeful omission during the next day's "re-break it to Frisk that they're not completely human" routine (if they knew their lupine self had indirectly ended a child's life, they would, no joke, commit suicide, and no one wants that), and the chains were installed on the wall.

Two months after the first successful full moon in one year, eleven months (they had been doing so _well_... motherfucker) passed, and already their "second puberty" had visible effects: their waist to hip ratio had already teetered a little, and the boobs that'd been stuck at a 34AA for oh so long had gone up a cup size. From the age of 17 to 18, thanks to the wolf's limited sentience, the little bits and pieces of information about the feminine form; what Frisk heard and saw regarding 'what is sexy' on the Internet, it would add up in their brain, and slowly but surely, their human body would be transformed into the perfect Penis Fly Trap.  
  
"Hhh, hhh... Chara. What in sam-hell's going on? Why am I throwing up? Did you fucking  _drug_ me, too," Frisk slurs, having since recovered a fair margin from said throwing up. Their eyes look like their whole understanding of the world has fallen apart.  
  
"No! Frisk, baby, I would nev-- I'd sooner dig up Father's garden before I did something so vile!" Frisk's head is swaying, like they're under the influence. It's like they don't know what's going on around them, and they're making Chara's heart ache. Chara shouldn't have come, it just makes them feel sad.

"Hhhh, God, it's too hot in here... Hhh, hhh...

"Hhah, man, why did you dress me up so fancy?" They stare down, their voice clipping as they lean their chin back into their neck; Chara didn't do this. They did. "I know you like gaudy shit like this, fuckin' Ro-cah-ko." Frisk looks up again, a sudden gleam in their eye. "...You wanna _dress up_ your sex toy before you fuck it?" They grin evilly, and receive a slap to the face for their efforts.

"Shut the hell up! You're more than that! How _dare_ you imply otherwise?!"

"Hhhhh!" Frisk is stunned, breathing out in one long, steady breeze. Righteous fury always has been one of Chara's more attractive traits.

"I'm sorry..." Their eyes open further than usual, and their gaze returns to Chara, even if their head's orientation does not.

"I'm sorry too," Chara says to them back, a sort of vacant mumbling while rubbing their palm with their other hand; regret is reflected in their eyes, their brow betraying them with a little sleight that unintentionally reveals their state. However, Frisk seems a bit preoccupied with the emotion they'd been conveying a bit before now: how... dashing and heroic, they seemed, how high they apparently have them, the level of prestige they hold them at. It's enough to get a prideful wolf's heart pumping.

"Mmm, _so_ good to see your balls ain't just for show," Frisk says, quite smoothly, a sultry suave-ness to their voice. They're getting horny.  
  
"I. I-I know, you, want my pussy, Chara." Chains rattle as they sit all the way back up. The red mark is already fading; super doggy healing factor. They're so close to the threshold, so near the event horizon. They can _not_  be allowed to escape. "You wanna see me wet, 'n drippin' 'round yer cock, right? Is that what you want?" Frisk is breathing heavily, trying to drag Chara closer with their feet, so they can climb into their lap. For the sake of their own, petty need to rub  ~~one out~~  this in further, of course. They know now that Chara wouldn't have done this, but it doesn't explain why they're literally chained to the wall. Therefore, until proven innocent, they must have done this.

"Hey." Chara backs off. Frisk's eyes seem to very faintly glow as they lean in closer, squishing their tits with their biceps as they jut their chest out. How worrying. "U-um." Even more worrying is how delightfully their delicious knockers are hugged by the corset. So taut and round, like the most enticing of dumplings, squeezin' together. Their chest is so tightly bound their tits practically spill out of the tight, tight garment.

Frisk was so, goddamn pissed with the results, how they completely changed them: now, even though they wore huge clothes and bound their 34E tits to hell and back with sports gauze, everywhere they went, it was "she, her, she, her, bla bla bla, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Now that they weren't flat and round anymore, everybody could see right through them! It was depressing. Even Sans, as cool as he was, couldn't stop staring. However, Frisk wouldn't Left Hook him in the jaw (and hopefully knock out the dumbass golden, singular fang), because he at least had a big enough dick to hone up to it. In pun form, too, no less. ("lovely tits, kid. mind if i show yer a _bird_ 'a my own?" "Hmm. Well, as long as you... ain't  _chicken_!" "nice.") Plus, they probably actually would take him up on that offer to bang if they hadn't gotten into a relationship with Chara. ...They still haven't had sex yet, but Frisk wants to wait until Chara is the one to bring it up.  
  
"Don't be so crass," Chara yelps, leaning away from them, but the teen feels a massive stiffy about to rip through their skinny jeans nonetheless. Frisk's eyes are lidded, and their toned muscles are straining as they try to get closer. They see Chara's pants getting tighter with every breath they take; they're growing, getting _oh_ so hard, and boy howdy does that turn them on.

"Aa, aa..." Frisk groans, pitifully, looking down at their thinly protected cunt, seeing how much they'd begun to leak. "Hohh Go~d..." They rub their thighs together just so, fruitlessly trying to rub their clit. The wolf has so much control of their body, it's... they want that dick.

"Chara... Chara, please--  _haaah_ \-- you daft fucker, don't you get it, I want you insi~de me..." Frisk groans, trying to grind on Chara's knee, but the older one jerks it away like Frisk's pussy was leaking corrosive acid. "Come on, pleease?! I wanted to wait for you to finally grow some balls and ask me, but... so sick of it... hohn..." They whine. Their nipples ache, popping out, getting hard, tight, and the corset's soft, silky interior is not helping. They-- God, it's so embarrassing, but they--! Got to,  _hhh, hhh,_  they _reeeally_ need to jerk off!

For five minutes, Chara just sits and stares, watching their vulva slowly swell up, seeing their cute little belly fighting to heave beneath the corset -- the bit where it initially swells away from their pelvis is really the only part that can be seen, and even that has a couple of inverted triangles partially covering it. They slide down to the floor, try to soothe their poor, aching clit, and it just isn't working. Their tights are starting to darken with their slick, they're pretty sure, but the erect little button is simply too small for their thighs to do much good, and Frisk's horny groans are getting to be more exasperated.

"Cuh, can't you at least jack me off, asshole?!" The old Frisk could never have hoped to fit into this thing. Their tummy is so small and firm. Their butt is really nice to look at, and even nicer to hold. They'd been so happy to have Chara massaging their ass that first time, way back when.

"No..." Chara whines, staring at Frisk's pussy hungrily. If the intention was to make Chara feel the need to take it out, then they succeeded. Already their throbbing sex had gotten too big to keep their trousers buttoned. So, they unbuttoned their tight skinny jeans, and groaned joyfully, feeling relief crawling all up and down their crotch, permeating their hard cock-- they're gettin' too big for skinny jeans. Their head slumps onto their shoulder, squishing their cheek, letting their silky, soft auburn hair flow down their face and neck, singular strands falling over their eyes. After they recover, their eyes open again. "But, but I reeeally wanna put it in." Frisk's open mouth works up into a grin in response.

"I knew it," Frisk says, smugly, watching Chara slowly pull their jeans down their pale, beautiful legs. Chara blushes, their mouth going into a watery, thin line -- they feel dirty. So, so dirty... this isn't with Asriel, yet they can't stop thinking about how it felt with him. Frisk reminds them so much of him, though, they can't help it. They want to feel his cock going in an' out of their butt again, feel his fuzzy arms hooked 'round their belly...

 _'No, we c-can't let 'er see, Asriel... she'd prob'bly only get mad... mmm, yes-- o-oh, right there, yes, yes! Ohh, Ree...!'_ They're so ashamed, but they don't think that they'll ever be over him. Poor Frisk.

"Yeah, baby," they say, scritching Chara's thigh with their toe once the bare skin is visible. "Shagadelic."

"Shhh," Chara replies, leaning in closer. Their cock bulge is so fucking huge, and Frisk is glad. Their pussy's gettin' too hungry to be able to settle for less. Or, at least that's what it feels like. Oh, Chara: they're so cute and vulnerable. Frisk feels like they gotta look like they know what they're doing, so Chara doesn't feel at a loss.

"Auhhh," Chara moans loudly when at last Frisk is caressing them with their body, hugging their dick with their lovesick pussy. They're so hot and sexy, and positively dripping. Hot, hot slick is warming them, and when Frisk can't get any more of them they pull their soft boxer briefs down. "Oof..." Sitting naked on the carpet feels so good, my goodness! Their balls welcome the fuzzy feeling enveloping their bum, their soft thighs, and soon, their shins, too.

"Wow." Frisk's eyes open again, seeing that they really are bigger than they once seemed. "I need to have this in my life." Are they six, maybe seven inches? Either way, with a slick, wet squishing sound, they got it between their vulva, and they lift their butt up, sliding up the shaft. Chara groans again, and they pump a little pre out. Their cock flexes deliciously, very briefly opens them up, and now, as they lick the syrup from their cheek, they've got fat sausage rubbing their labia. Their clit touches the tip, and _aaahhh_ \--  _wow,_ this is already the best.

"Hohhh, God yes--!" The kid is really trying to hug them like a bun enveloping a hot dog. Frisk grinds on their naked cock delicately but hungrily, begging for Chara to please just fuck them the whole time. The panty hoe-esque feeling of the fabric is negated by the boiling substance, and the stickiness feels so inviting. They wish their dick wasn't so easily won over, so agreeable and daunting... they wonder how big _Asriel_ would've grown up to be. Maybe nine, ten inches...

"Oh, oh-- hnn, yes,  _yes_ ," they whine into Frisk's shoulder. "Frisk-- uhhh~, it feels so good! Keep doin' it, Pumpkin, keep going--! Oh, you're so good..." Chara hugs them, buries their face in the crook of Frisk's neck. The better their cock feels, the worse the 'itch' in their butt gets, though. They need to rub their asshole on the carpet, at least. Their bum feels so empty now, more and more, and they wanna threesome.

"Just kiss me already, quit bein' a faggot," Frisk whispers hungrily, shortly before closing the distance and doing it themselves. Chara yelps, muffled by the intrusion (thus interrupting the rolling their eyes were doing at the insult). Frisk starts caressing their tongue though, and like a small puddle in the summer heat the sheer warmth of them makes Chara's concerns evaporate. Their eyelids droop, and they hum happily, closing their eyes, kissing back. Frisk is steaming hot, and knows what their body is doing to Chara. Their pillowy lips were made for this kind of thing, as well -- though they're a little dry, they feel so soft, and tender, and Chara can scarcely keep quiet.

"Mmm! Mmm, m-mmm..." Chara hums and whines, more and more, beginning to scratch their butt against the carpet, rubbing their poor entrance, still so sensitive, so needy, even after being without him for so long. They moan when Frisk hugs their bum with their legs, taking the hint and letting Frisk pull them closer, so they can be climbed onto and straddled. The two of them battle for dominance, trading just as much fluid here as they are down there. Feeling the thick, steaming muscle of their tongue, ebbing and flowing as they dance with Chara is making them groan louder, pump their precome harder.

"Mmm hmm..." Frisk groans huskily as they peek an eye open and see Chara's throbbing, leaking fat blobs of pre-come. Their cock is giving their cunt a run for its money with how much slick it's dripping: the hot liquid douses Frisk's clit over and over, making it get harder to think straight.

The two humans break it off, trailing saliva, but before Frisk can realize it, there's a small click, and another, and they fall forward into Chara's lap. They're free, they're free! Yes!

"I'm letting you go just long enough to fuck, okay." Chara needs to hug them during, but far more importantly, they _need_ to be hugged in return. They wanna feel loved, but it's just not good enough if they can't return the feeling somehow.

"Thank you, thank you," Frisk whispers, hugging them, and they are quick to return the gesture. Their body is shaking less than before, thankfully, and their nausea has dissipated. Maybe now they can fuck without worrying about throwing up on their partner.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that, Frisk, but last time..." They trail off, not wanting to break their poor, pacifist heart. "It hurts me to see you lose your memories night after night..."

"What? I don't have Alzheimer's, you dick. ...Speaking of dick, hurry up and ruin me. I'm prepared to ruin my _leggings_ , if it means I can ditch my v-card faster." Chara nuzzles their cheek, and Frisk quietly giggles, then scoffs at themselves for doing so. "Whatever. That didn't happen." Frisk makes their slick, red-hot pussy slide up and off of the throbbing, needy shaft, moaning the whole, short distance... before beginning to sit on it.

Frisk groans again, then, feeling Chara's tip begin to prod at their waiting gate. God, piercing damage, hurtin' so good...

They lean their head back, moaning Chara's name as the cock belonging to it continues beyond that. The fabric starts to sloowwly slip between their folds, collapsing inward more and more. It stresses, tears, and rips before slipping back out of them, and they let it. The sound of fabric ripping, the heat exuding from the dick, it's all turning them on, and they push harder, wincing as Chara's fat, juicy shaft fills them out. It feels like a bunch of strings are snapping inside them, like they're breaking themselves in.

"Oh, God, oh, God! It hurts! M-mmm!" Frisk whines happily, convulsing as they take Chara's dick more and more, shredding the cunt of their leggings completely. They have their eyes closed tightly, and their eyebrows are creased. They start to pull out then, their slick beading up and slipping down Chara's shaft, wet and shiny. Their tongue lolls out from between their teeth on the return trip, and they cry out "Chara, Chara," over and over again each time they thrust down, starting to rock. Their baby is inside them at last, their humping is starting to get in a rhythm.

"Meow," says Latte, as he pokes his head out from behind the curtain, which he had been moving around behind for a little bit. A thin streak of moonlight has been touching Chara's wide & noisy pet's foot for the last couple of seconds.

Chara is being fucked, by a younger, adoptive sibling. Again. This time though, they think, clasping onto Frisk's tight, plump little ass as they are pushed to the floor, they don't think it would be _quite_ as taboo. The tight, wet, hotness of their "pet's" cunt is so heavenly, and it-- they-- it makes them miss Asriel's cock. They want it inside. They want to see him again. They want him to meet Frisk. He'd get along with them so well. Maybe they could-- they'd probably have a threesome, and they could sandwich. Chara could be in the middle of the sandwich. They could give Frisk their babies, and at the same time, they'd also be squeezing a cock with their ass, or putting a stop to Asriel's cute, sarcastic complaints, giving the baby what he needs: they'd be delicately supporting Ree's dick with their hand, holding him up, their tongue savoring the underside of his warm, toasty boyhood as they gently suck him off. They'd be swallowing his love soon after, because the poor dear never could last too long. They'd be finally drinking Asriel's delicious milky come again, for the first time in _so long_ , and Frisk would be quickly getting pregnant beneath them, yelling both Asriel's and Chara's names as the latter came, jets of semen coating the changeling's body inside and out.

"God, my shit's feeling way too tight." Frisk groans, tugging at their corset. Their toes' nail beds are burning up, and their feet start to tingle. (Their toes are changing orientation, and their big toe is moving up, and up, shrinking, telling their other toes to move, and grow. Callous paw pads begin to develop, and their feet begin to pop and snap, pulling an extra joint out of their ass that'll let them walk more like a dog.)

They stretch their toes out as Chara hits one of their sweet spots (and they unknowingly tear right through the feet of their tights with the help of their growing, sharpening toenails, dark, sharp, thick as ivory sickles). They wince, trying to lift off of them -- it felt like, like someone just dumped a tiny bit of capsaicin. It makes them feel the need to cool off inside.

"Euh, h-huhh..." Their body is a little sensitive upon pulling out, if their light convulsing is anything to go on. The two of them look down and... Chara's dick is lightly coated in a thin layer of red. Frisk gasps, before choking out a laugh. Now they know why they felt "spicy" inside. They look back up, smiling a bit more every second, and Chara's own gaze soon follows. The two's eyes meet, and Chara dons a watery smile, in response to watching Frisk's eyes glimmer with a growing elation.

"Chara. Chara, o-ohh, I love you, so much--!" They hug Chara tightly, their pussy brushing up on Chara's pelvis. They laugh again, looking down at their thick body on top of Chara's, before eagerly wiggling their cock back inside, quickly taking them in once more. The two of them moaned, on opposite ends of Chara's tip squishing, and with a little wet sound their thick red shaft is throbbing within them again, rapidly filling Frisk to capacity. Frisk watches it disappear, then laughs once more, so happy that the moment is finally here. "Heh heh!" They're caressing Chara, squeezing them with their pussy, lifting up and down at such a rhythm that has Chara letting off little, adorable squawks (and with every thrust, more dark, black hairs spring up. All up and down their vulva, they proceed to spread, grow, and conquer the immediate area of their body).

"Huh hah!" Their hearty chuckle is music to Chara's ears. It sends a flare of pleasure up their dick, and they find themselves pushing their face into the crook of Frisk's neck.

"Mmm! Frisk! Go~odness, why can't you be this loving all the time? You're so sexy like this!" Chara is hugging them back, far too horny and consumed with love at this point to remember or notice that Frisk's pelvis is supposed to be bald. They're about the same size as Frisk, and they're about 5'9, so it's a struggle keeping the younger human from knocking them over.

Chara smiles, kissing them, pushing into their mouth, getting all hot and steamy beneath the collar, their plush, black-and-red sweater making them so hot. They lean forward, pushing Frisk onto their back, and pick up the pace, starting to rap against Frisk's pleasantly furry pelvis at a volume that makes them groan from how wet and hot it sounds. The sound of their cock clapping into Frisk's butt and making their legs sway is making them burn too hot. They're taking the sweater off, leaving only a t-shirt -- their little freckly belly is so cute, Frisk thinks, as Chara lifts their thighs, placing their shins over their shoulders and speeding up once more. They cry out mindlessly as soon as they reach Frisk's cervix again, and Frisk smiles, feeling orgasm steadily growing closer -- Chara's throbbing dick is just begging to pump them full of semen and they _want_ it to.

"Hmmmm! Hhmm!" The blissful lack of focus in their eyes, the way they have to wipe their mouth, how deep their cheeks' trademark blush is getting, the way the light freckles on their face compliment their long, lightly swaying, silky-smooth auburn hair, and especially the way they hug Frisk's thighs close as they destroy Frisk's pussy. They're so pretty... Frisk can see how this could help them find a mate. They probably look so cute and vulnerable when they masturbate.

"Hmmf, hmmf. Uh-- uhh, uhmm!

"Hohh,  _hohhn,_ Fri~sk, I'm gonna come!" Frisk internally swoons; even their sex voice is adorable. "I'm, I'm gonna try to come on your _belly_ , h-ahh, open up your corset please!"

"Okay, baby!" Chara whines, quickly sliding their dick out of them with a wet sound, trying to hold it in while Frisk opens the garment. The youth comes to find, however, that they can't push down far enough to get a button through the slit. Too tight -- goddamn fetish gear. "Oh, no, Chara, I--!" They look up just in time to see Chara bring their fist up to their mouth, sucking in a breath as they jack off, every inch the demure little spirit Frisk met several years ago. Oh my God, they're adorable.

Though they attempt to open the corset double-time, they still aren't fast enough. Chara's eyes roll back into their head, their lips part, unkempt auburn hair sticking in all directions as their large member twitches. Their fist begins to tremble, and they whine, gasping a couple high-pitched apologies as a little bit of white beads up at the head of their wiener.

"Shit--" "Sorry,  _I'm sorry--!_ "

Chara calls their friend's name, their eyes squeezing closed. They try to aim their cock up, as they convulse and double over, but they just end up busting a hot, steamy nut all along Frisk's torso, and hold onto their throbbing sex, feel it flex, push against their fingers as they pump, more and more, whining loudly when the stream of thick, white baby batter spills down onto the corset. So cute!

Chara's knees buckle, and they fall forward into Frisk's tummy, groaning.

"Did that feel good?" Frisk's tone is soft and comforting. Chara can't help but nod, giving a little 'mm-hmm.' "Yeah, I'll bet it did."

They grab Chara by the bangs, yanking their head up. "Too bad I didn't get to experience it!" Chara cries out in pain, trying to grasp at their hands. "I don't care how cute that was. Don't ruin my first time!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, let me go! I'll make it up to you, I swear!" Frisk lets go of their hair, holding their head up by the chin instead and glaring. Having Chara's t-shirt loosely dangle over their body, only occasionally brushing their clit is hell on Earth.

Frisk sees their lover beginning to tear up, their crimson eyes beginning to glisten, and they pause. The deeper Chara's frown becomes, the worse they feel. Frisk made it hurt, to get the point across. Congrats, fuckwit, it worked just as intended.

"I-- I'm sorry. Just... get to it." They can't look them in the eye anymore. "Please."

Chara hugs Frisk, tightly, as a way of showing forgiveness, and Frisk leans into their head.

The elder lowers their head to rest on their belly again, then continues even further, down to the source of all this heat. After a short moment's hesitation wherein they flinch at Frisk's delicate touch, they give a gentle lap. Frisk's eyes nearly pop out of their head, feeling their lover's tongue swirl around their erect little button, and their crippling guilt falls to the back of their mind. Their tongue lolls out from between their sharp teeth, and they yell.

"Chara! Charaaa!" They wiggle and squirm beneath the redhead's tongue, pre-come squeezing out of their body for nearly every little lick. They hold onto Chara's head, rolling their hips up into their mouth.

Now this. Chara really likes this. Frisk yelling their name, leaning further over top of them, their heaving belly pressing into Chara's forehead. Their heartbeat pounds, flooding their taut nipples, and the sound of their pulse is thudding in Chara's ears. They lick, and lick, savoring how much they're pumping out every moment, and now, they can feel their cock beginning to grow again. Two inches becomes three inches, three becomes four.

"Ch'ra, r-rah, ah, ah. Ahhh!" Frisk's boobs are tightening, bloated with arousal, and they can't even say Chara's name without stuttering anymore. Frisk is holding Chara's head, hugging their body with their torn up leggings. Five inches big, they're getting fatter, starting to really stick up and out again -- they can feel their dick lifting away from their testes, beginning to ache, and they push their tongue inside of them to cope. Their lover is screaming 'more, more.' Nearly there. Six inches... hohh, God... the ache is getting unbearable.

Frisk seizes up, suddenly, pumping their love onto Chara's face with a low, lengthy moan, and they relax. After a moment, Chara gets off of them, rising to their feet, and they open their eyes. Chara's got their right hand, about to put the cuff back on. Their penis is hanging like a fucking brick, dripping with longing. Oh, good, an excuse that doesn't suck ass.

"No, no, wait, please! I'm sorry I hurt you, baby! I'll be good! Please, I need that dick in me. I know I don't deserve it, but it feels so good!" Well, most of that statement is true... they are sorry. And it _does_ feel good... they just hope the refractory period is over really soon. 

Chara pauses, and there's the sound of chains rustling. Chara looks down at Frisk, who crosses their legs. They return the look, pretending to be sheepish as they look between them and their cock.

"...Please?" Frisk leans forward a bit, grabbing Chara's naked leg. "Please... master?" Oh, the things they'll do to not get locked up.

"Oh, please." Chara lets their hand go, crouches down, then shifts onto their knees. Frisk lies down on their back, letting their legs tremble as Chara presses into their cunt again. Their lover winces, and pushes, trying to get it in without overstimulation ruining them. They gasp, falling forward, and suddenly Chara's magnum dick is rapidly digging into their body.

"Aahhhh!" It's time for round two, and Frisk eagerly welcomes Chara home, groaning just as loudly when their cock hits the door to their womb as Chara did by coming. They could have been without the cutie falling onto their face and bonking their heads together upon re-entry, but after the hair-pulling stunt earlier, they don't wanna let their anger show. They're terrible to Chara, but they really do love them.

Chara is thrusting into them greedily, glad to be slowly getting rid of the ache in their cock. The more they fuck, the less it hurts, to be replaced by a beautiful, wonderful feeling of need. Frisk's body is so tight, and Chara always has been one for taller partners. (Aren't they supposed to be the same height? Oh, who cares, just means more Frisk to fuck. More to hug, more to kiss, more to love.)

That tightness that kept Frisk from opening their corset has been getting more and more noticeable. It's starting to hurt. They're, like, losing blood flow in their tits or something, and it's getting distracting.

"Chara! Wait! Cha- _aaahh..."_ The ~~~~fool's ramming into them really roughly, it's distracting as fuck. "Dude! Could'ja quit making me come for two seconds! It's! Hnnn, getting too tight!" Frisk leans back, their belly fighting to expand as they struggle to breathe, and they tug at their corset again, before they gasp.

Their hands--! Shaking, vibrating hands... hairs developing, and they're growing, the muscles stressed to the point of showing the bones beneath on the opposing side. Their arm-length gloves, tailored to their soft, dexterous little fingers are getting smaller by the second. They no longer fit. They're tearing, the sound of silk shredding apart as multiple seams are broken, first by nails, then by length, then even more by girth, and now they're little more than dark, silk drapery, only fit for Latte to play with.

"Huh? U-uh?!" Their fingers are lengthening, their nails sharpening, all of a sudden. They turn to look back at their feet, and see that they're halfway covered in hair. The bones in their shins are currently crackling and popping beneath the skin, getting longer and stretching their leg thin, dragging their leggings down a little before their foot explodes out the bottom, tears through. "Wh-- what?" They sound so scared, already. They can't help it, though. This is not natural. It's not-- this isn't real. That doesn't work, it doesn't make sense!

"Frisk? What's-- oh, motherfucker." Chara realizes that they failed again. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Chara, what's happening?!" Chara hugs them close, sitting up, and they're feeling paws against their back return the favor, the claws lightly poking them. They suddenly groan, though, because Frisk, beautiful thing that they are, is still rolling their hips, trying to swallow as much dick per thrust as they can. "Huh?! U-uhh!" The horny little pup lifts their hands away from the t-shirt, reaches up and around Chara's biceps, grasps at their ears. They're aching, and beginning to throb. They close their eyes, wincing as they become pointed, wanting so bad to scratch as they become huge and poofy, rapidly growing, getting so soft and fluffy. "Au-ahh, ahh!?"

"Is this why I got tied up? Wh-what am I changing into?!" Frisk can feel their pussy begging for Chara to please just come as they push them onto the carpet, but that's hardly enough to distract themselves from how their entire outfit is shrinking. They know their legs and ass are pretty thick, but this is a bit much. Their muscles are straining as they grow, bulge out, about to shred, tear, rip, ruin more of their tights than they originally thought they would tonight. "It burns! I--! Aauuhhhh!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to--! _Aahhhh...!_  You're a w-werewolf, baby," Chara whines, trying not to come as Frisk's thrusts get faster with nervous energy, their furry pelvis ramming into Chara's with enough force to jostle their whole body. "It's gonna be okay, alright?! Please don't be scared! Y-you're gonna make me cry!" It's a joke, but they're not entirely sure that it isn't true. If only their beau was still with them, he could've used magic to lessen the pain.

"No, no, no! I'm human! I can't be! I-I! I wouldn't hurt anyone! Right?! Hff, hff!" Frisk groans, then, feeling their spine begin to pop. "No, no, don't, ah-AH! AHHH!!" Their spine, it's rapidly making more disks in their back, making their belly stretch in a way that makes them wanna come even harder. They are getting longer, longer, and they feel their corset about to pop, it's gonna burst. They're scared of what they're gonna become.

"Hrrnk! Rr! Nn. Uh! Rrm!" Frisk's chest is pushing out in short spurts, ruining the corset, this close to sending button after button flying. Their body is amazing, in more than one way; Chara's hungry cock is at the forefront of their thoughts, so they can't think of much other than how much they want to see this part. They're a furry, they are, they know they are. They wanna see Frisk's little tummy become embroidered with fur, they wanna feel them up as their tail wags back and forth, they wanna have a muzzle around their dick. Of course, that's all Ree's fault.

 _Pop_. Their ribcage's shadow deepens, and their boobs are squeezed even more now. They look so cute and squishy, just wanna come all over them.

 _Pop._ Their pelvis is getting dense, their bellybutton is visible now, and their taut tummy's contours start to become more defined. The longer they get, the bigger they get, the more of them Chara can see.

"Tell me I'm still a good person. I can't, I can't remember! Am I still good?!" Frisk is rapidly bulking up now, their arms and legs becoming thick with muscle, coming to be swamped in fur.

 _Pop._ Their belly finishes forming a fabulous six-pack, and you can see some sideboob. Just one more, th-- 

 _P-Pop pop, pop, pop._  Frisk's ribcage just obliterated the corset. Their eyes quickly fly open, and their face quickly contorts into an expression of pure, raw  _pain._  Chara quickly cringes, their eyes tearing up, and they hug them out of sympathy, their face smushing into Frisk's freshly freed red-hot tits, swollen and deliciously rotund.

"AAHHHH!!!" Fuck lycanthropy.

They squish their face into the now-larger gap between Frisk's enormous tits, kissing them, telling their owner it's alright, even as the rockin' boobage shrinks in proportion to their pectoral muscles' continued growth, as dark fur grows out of their body, swamping Chara's nose in a scent that's not at all unlike that of a newborn kitten. ...Their upper body is practically finished changing, now, Chara thinks as the last button pops off, and the last of their torso is covered in fluffy, dark fur that matches their jet-black bangs, which have gotten so long they're partly covering Frisk's eyes, now.

 _Rrih, rr, rrriih!_ Their fabulous Brazil ass is free once more, thanks to their beefy legs, and they groan, feeling Chara's hand cupping the firm cheeks, before they too become pumped up by muscle, covered in fur.

"Ahh, ahrr, uh-rrr, rr, rrr!?" Frisk's voice cracks as they try not to growl, ashamed of it, and they've taken hold of Chara's cute little Twink body, reverse jackhammering their hungry, hungry body, fucking themselves on their cock. "Ahhhh." Frisk's bangs fall away from their face as they lean back, revealing they had gotten a couple inches longer overall, like the sideburns beginning to sprout under their huge, furry ears. Even as big as they've gotten, Chara's cock still feels so good, it's so nice an' big even now, it really helps to dull the pain.

"Ah, ha-ahh, a-ah! Ff-frr-Frisk," Chara gasps. They still haven't stopped, though Chara doubts it's out of anything but needing some kind of painkiller. Chara can practically hear their consciousness slipping.

"Please tell me! I can barely think straight anymore!" Frisk's clothes are thoroughly ruined, by this point. "Rr-rr, I just wanna love people, and, r-rr, have sex, rr-and fucking have kids and shit, is that something I'm not allowed?! I wanna be good! Rr-I wanna be good!" They're enormous, and looming over Chara dangerously. They're close to losing themselves, hurry, do something!

Chara tries to move, but they're being held in place by a steadily increasing body mass of pure muscle. Frisk is sobbing, their beautiful eyes and face being all that's left of their real body.

"Back up, back up, we need to get the binds back on!" Frisk sobs even harder, but complies, backing toward the wall, letting Chara stop long enough to re-fasten the magic rings around their wrists.

"I'm s-sorry! I don't want to go! I wanna be me!" This is the first time they've retained any semblance of sentience this late into the change, and it's breaking Chara's heart. They're fighting so hard, but they're still losing.

"It will be alright, Frisk! You'll not even remember this, come tomorrow," Chara snivels, cupping their tear-stained cheek, and soon enough, their cock is getting their attention again, as it pushes in and out of the giant dog's puny, voracious pussy. They're getting so _tight_!

"I, I _want_ to, though! I-I was so haa, aa, appy! You l-let me go, and I could hhhold you again! I, III want to remember my first time!" Chara can feel a little bump at the base of their spine as they continue kneading Frisk's fluffy, taut little bum. The sound of fabric ripping is practically all they can hear, as their delicate, trim frame connects with a gigantic, dark-furred powerhouse, over and over.

"I can pretend, for you!"

"I'm never gonna, ah, bleed again, though, it won't be the same!" Chara is hugging them, feeling their cock fast approaching climax. Frisk, as pained as they must be, is looking to be equally pleasured.

"Oh, oh, God! Hnngh! Am I getting a-- is this a tail?!" A little bump at the base of their spine is poking out of them, quickly taking shape. "Urr-rrr!" It's jumping out of their body, snapping, crackling, popping, growing dark and fluffy along with the rest of their back. "O-OhHhhh! Mmm, m-mmmmore!"

"Feel so, rr-rrr _good_ , Chara!" Frisk is grinning, but it looks positively life-threatening. Chara lets go and frowns deeply, suddenly very very afraid. The look in the wolf's eyes is manic, it scares them.

True to their word, they start to shrink around Chara's cock. Their eyes glow more and more from behind their bangs as they continue groaning, and they just keep ramming Chara inside of themselves. They start to wiggle their nose, making little confused, dog-like grunts. A little pop comes from their skull, and their button nose pushes out from beneath their thick bangs.

"Aaahhh, u'roooo! Hrrrn!" Frisk leans their chest forward, presses their furry body into Chara's cheek as they hold them. Their face pushes out a little more, sprouting little black hairs all along their cheeks, and they whine in a voice that no longer matches their own. They're gone.

"Hrrr! Hah, hah, haahhh!" They thrust Chara inside even faster, panting, and more popping comes from the muzzle, getting hairier by the second. Chara really wants to get away, make Frisk let them go, or wake up, they wanna come inside Frisk, not this stupid fucking parasite.

"Charrrrra...." It sounds like them, but at the same time it doesn't, and it's so confusing to their soul. They can feel it building again at the sound of their voice, the need to come, but they wanna come for  _Frisk_. "Aaahhh, aaah... Chara...." If they come inside it'll probably be bad news. If they don't, they might be torn to shreds.

"Stop, let me go," they whine, even as "Frisk" whimpers, trembling as they start to come around their dick.

"Please, let me go...!" Startin' to thump inside them, and they start to moan. They want to hold it in, but the hot, slick sounds of fucking, the furry warmth, the hands holding their hips, the warm, toasty pussy currently applying coat after coat of sweet nectar, it's...

"It's too much...! Stop, stop, st-Ohhh!" They feel themselves give up. The first squeeze of semen, and it's too good doing it inside, they wanna--!

They hug Frisk with all their heart, and scream as they acquiesce to giving Frisk this body's virginity. Hot, white liquid squirts out of them, coating Frisk's hungry walls, probably pushing past the door, but hopefully not fertilizing them. The action causes the wolf to vibrate, then howl with victory.

"Cuh, Char-rr, rr, ruh, uh, ah, ah, _ah ah aaaaooooo_!" They _win_. Their face had been rapidly growing into something dog-like in nature, and they were frothing from the mouth in the moments before they howled, each stutter meaning their muzzle grew another couple centimeters bigger, their nose got another couple shades darker, their face's fur got a bit thicker. The wolf draws Chara to its chest with its legs, revels in its victory, knowing that it's created another victim... even if said victim won't exist for about nine months. They'd pump their fist in the air if they weren't holding the donator. Gotta treat anyone willing to fuck this host well.

"Please... please stop..." Frisk snaps to attention. Chara is limp in their arms, their jeans and pants hanging off of one leg. So, they didn't like it, eh? Scratch their face off! _No, don't! Still our mate. Would ruin their beautiful face. So, so pretty. Don't break them, don't defile them!_

Chara notices the thrusting has slowed down significantly, and only then do they lean up, recognizing from the motion the cold streaks on their cheeks. Frisk is staring down at them, seeing how haggard and unhappy they look.

_They're too good for you. You've pulled their hair, made them cry, and now, taken the one thing you can't give back, Frisk._

Frisk snorts, angry with themselves, and the elder human finds their cock rapidly sliding out of them. Before the chance to lament the sudden cold or even to thank them comes up, though, their stomach lurches, and there's a sharp, stabbing pain in their spine as they collide with the wall.

"Hrrnk! Nnnn..." They slump down the wall then, landing on the bed. Their back is sore from the collision, and the afterglow is tainted. What a great first time, ruined by the wolf. Their wet cock is loving the texture of these sheets, but they silently mourn the pair of them's virginity.

The wolf finds that it has salty water going down their face and matting the fur down -- what were they sad about just now, it doesn't remember -- and goes back to struggling with the chains on the wall. Chara silently begins to weep, hearing it struggle, and, awkwardly re-dressing their lower half, tries to sleep off this horrible sinking feeling as adrenaline fades into fatigue. They _have_ to find a cure.

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves that forget themselves don't give a fuck 'bout anything but coming.  
> Lupine's Chara will be taller than Woof's at 18, but Woof Chara put their remaining points into big weiner so it balances out :D
> 
> Also, I think this is the first time I've written anything explicitly gay, and it's probably the cutest part of this whole thing.
> 
> Uhhh I forgot what I was gonna put here.  
> Oh yeah, I was gonna say that besides the relatively unique memory thing, they're a bit more of a traditional werewolf this time.  
> A bit less bloodthirsty and a bit more animal, like. "the wolf" works as the ego while transformed, with Frisk themself having more or less just the id and superego, watching things in a more dreamlike state where their superego and the wolf's ego supplement can fight with each other.


End file.
